


Just add water

by katiebuttercup



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Sex, Shameless Smut, sex in a bathtub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiebuttercup/pseuds/katiebuttercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scotland and France and a bathtub</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just add water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [losthitsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/losthitsu/gifts), [TheMagicMeep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMagicMeep/gifts), [moonlighten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlighten/gifts).



> This was originally a France/England story and just might be one but I thought Scotland and France deserved some love 
> 
> I love the idea of France being enamoured by the wild/bad side of Scotland that wild untamedness and for once it being her that doesn't want to settle down 
> 
> Dedicated to everyone who sails on the good ship scotfra

Disclaimer: nothing belongs to me 

Scotland could never claim to be a romantic, that had always been Wales and to a slightly lesser (and much better hidden) extent England's domain but she couldn't help but see that her current surroundings would have fit perfectly into a regency novel, or a soft core porn movie. 

But here she is in an expensive bathtub that would probably cancel her national debt a few times over with the man she--Scotland cuts herself off before she lets her brain go too far down that path. 

She's naked and wet and for once it's not France's doing although he's slowly driving her hormones up to the nth degree. There's no platonic way to share a bath in a romantic villa in France at midnight with only candles burning, Scotland's not stupid she knows France is pulling out all the stops-she's just not sure why. 

They've been doing this off and on since the war and periodically before, and yes, now it's decidedly more on then ever before bit still it makes Scotland a little uncomfortable or more accurately she's getting too comfortable. 

Wales thinks she's crazy when she tries to explain and even England raises an eyebrow but the thing is Scotland can't explain not coherently why. 

Water sloshes behind her and she shivers despite the hot water rolling down her shoulder like kisses as France leans closer, body heat combating the heat of the water, wrapping lean muscular arms around her stomach to pull her against him and the familiar contours of his chest feel just right against her back. In response she offers him her neck, vivid red hair pulled up to avoid getting wet (she hates getting her hair wet) and sighs as France dutifully kisses a path from the shoulder join up her neck to the lobe of her ear. She squeezes his fingers as they meet around her waist, it's enough to undo her, enough that the doubt that lingers finally fades and she turns herself with difficulty in his lap until she faces him. 

She can feel his cock twitch underneath her, hot and ready and when she meets his eyes she can read surprise, whenever they do this-with Scotland in top she never faces him but now she does. The water has stripped her of her normal defences and with eyes as deep and dark as the night sky France latches onto her breast, lathering the nipple before licking a hot strip and then drawing her nipple back into his mouth over and over until Scotland is writhing on top of him, desperate and needy and when France lifts her effortlessly and she sinks onto his cock she whimpers at the sensation. 

Scotland braces herself on his shoulders whilst France holds her hips as she moves, fingers slipping slightly with the water but it feels so good that Scotland doesn't mind at all. The water sloshes back and forth in time with her, keeping time as she finds the rhythm. 

France gasps out her name hips moving in time with hers, she can't hear the usual slap of skin as they meet but the water is a good enough a compliment, he feels so good inside of her, each thrust perfectly positioned to make her see stars. Her hands slip around his neck as get pace quickens feeling his cock drag across every nerve ending she owns and her walls clutching around him in response, everything seems brighter and her breathing becomes laboured as he fucks her, drawing her down into his cock with irresistible precision and force and Scotland can feel her body shuddering, mouth forming words without giving them life, oh god, oh god, she needs. 

The rhythm quickens and she can definitely hear the sound of flesh hitting flesh as well as the splashing sounds as their bath water tumbles onto the stone floor but Scotland is beyond caring, all her sensations narrowed dine to the feeling of France inside her, and her insides twisted as pleasure raced through her veins. Later she would be embarrassed by the sound she made as she came but in the lazy aftermath she simply curled around France, feeling his own shuddering as he came and let the warm water seep into her bones. 

"So this trip was a good idea," France murmured, smugness colouring his tone but Scotland can't find up it in herself to be too annoyed, 

"Yes it was a good idea, "

She can feel France's smile even though she can't see it.


End file.
